Battle Frontier (Generation IV)
The Sinnoh & Johto Battle Frontier is a location featured in Pokémon Platinum and Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. It is similar to the Hoenn Battle Frontier but this has fewer facilities. This type of Frontier is found in Sinnoh and Johto, but both are exactly the same. The Sinnoh Battle Frontier is found in the north of the Fight Area and Johto's is located in the west of Olivine City. The player can get into the Battle Frontier through the Frontier Access. Every one of the sections in the Battle Frontier is controlled and lead by a Frontier Brain which is only able to be battled after the player obtains a certain amount of winning streaks. If a Frontier Brain is defeated then the player gains commemorative prints. After defeating the Elite Four and tag teaming with the Rival to defeat Volkner and Flint in Pokémon Platinum, access is gained to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. In HeartGold and SoulSilver, access is gained to it by just beating the Elite Four. The symbol for this Battle Frontier is a pentagon with a large dot in the edges. These indicate the Battle Facilities: the Battle Tower, the Battle Arcade, the Battle Castle, the Battle Hall, and the Battle Factory. Summary When the player first tries to go into the Battle Frontier a woman guards the entrance and she will upgrade the Vs. Recorder by adding a Frontier Record. This new upgrade will keep track of Battle Points the player earns as well as the commemorative prints. Like with the Battle Subway, one battle can be recorded and watched as well as overwritten with another battle. When the player wins battles, BP is won in small amounts but more can be given depending on the winning streaks. By defeating Frontier Brains for the first time, the player receives a silver commemorative print for that Frontier Brain's section. When defeating the Frontier Brain for the second time, the player gets a gold commemorative print. These commemorative prints are the Sinnoh and Johto's version of Badges. Frontier Brains Facilities Battle Tower The Battle Tower is one of the Battle Frontier facilities in Sinnoh. It is a standard 3-on-3 battle. The more wins you get, the harder the opponents get. Battle Factory You receive random Pokémon. You must fight your opponent with these Pokémon. You get hints about your opponent's Pokémon. As you progress, you receive more faint clues of the opponent. Battle Arcade The '''Battle Arcade '''is a new challenge. It is a standard 3-on-3 battle, but there is a catch. Prior to battling an opponent, the player must spin and stop a gameboard via the touchscreen. The space that the player lands on determines the effects of the battle. The effects can affect the player, the opponent, or both; depending on which space they landed. The more wins you get, the harder your opponents get and the faster the board goes. Battle Castle The '''Battle Castle '''is a facility featured in the new Battle Frontier and is situated in the south-western corner. In the Battle Castle, the player must fight 7 trainers in a row, with the prerequisite being that all hold items must be removed prior to entry. Trainers are also limited to using only 3 Pokémon, all of which have had their levels reduced to level 50. Battle Hall You choose the type of your opponents. Using Sableye or Spiritomb is effective because they don't suffer from type weaknesses. Every time you beat a type, their rank goes up. This makes them smarter, have a higher level, and higher stats. Trivia *The Sinnoh Battle Frontier is smaller than the Hoenn Battle Frontier. *The Sinnoh Battle Frontier reappears in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Versions as the Johto Battle Frontier. *Pokémon which are seen in battles in the Battle Frontier are not added to the Pokédex. Gallery Sinnoh_Battle_Frontier_Brain_artwork.png|Battle Frontier artwork es:Frente Batalla (cuarta generación) Category:Battle Arenas Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations